Jealous Uchiha
by Jimbei22
Summary: Naruto is angry with Sasuke because of his strange behaviour. They were talking normally and than Uchiha snapped without a reason. What was the cause of this? Is Sasuke had rights to be furious? Or had he really had a reason?


Jealous Uchiha

Chapter 1

Naruto had no idea why Sasuke was like that. He thought that they made up and became friends. But it was otherwise. What was strange. Naruto couldn't believe that black-hair boy were just pretending to be friendly with him. First he talked to him and everything seemed to be great! And suddenly dark-hair boy shouted at him saying he is annoying and to leave him alone. Blond felt irritated. He didn't understood that behavior. He was just sitting under the tree and was thinking about it.

-Stupid teme!- blue-eyed boy said to himself and looked at his colleague. Uchiha was sitting under other three and paid no attention to angry Naruto. He also was under the weather. Then he just averted his eyes and tried to think again about it. It made no sense for Kitsune boy.

Day before, everything seemed to be normal. They were talking. For Naruto it was odd for Sasuke to start a conversation with him but he didn't mind. He was just wondering why the last member of Uchiha clan tried to communicate with him, knowing that they were always fighting. But after a good conversation with his black-eyed teammate he stopped thinking about Sasuke's reason. He started to enjoying it. They were talking about nothing important but also they were trying to learn something else about themselves. He remembered this conversation. It was yesterday. Naruto remembered that they were walking through Konoha streets. After they had completed their mission they were walking at the same way home. Naruto was speaking out loud about his favorite dish. Ramen. Sasuke couldn't stand it that this lovely blond was wasting his stomach for some disgusting soup at Ichiraku Ramen. It was Uzumaki's destination after today's hard work. Sasuke just grasped the occasion to talk to Naruto about it.

-You shouldn't eat too much ramen, dobe. You will grow fat.

-Oh shut up! Ramen is the tastiest dish in this world!

-Are you serious? It's just instant soup. How can you like it so much?

-What's it for you!? I love it and it's nothing to do with you! You don't have to come with me to Ichiraku if you don't want to!

-I don't it that awful thing

-Awful! Ramen is the most nutritious food you've ever eaten! You just can't appreciate its value for health!

-Health? It's only fat soup, nothing else. There is a better food …

-It is not! Ramen in unique

-If you say so. I only wondered what you would say after eating something what I made- Uchiha said proudly with hands in his pockets. He wasn't looking at Naruto for a while.

-You cook?- smaller genin asked in shock – You've never told me!

-Yes. I don't like to brag but I think I am not so bad at cooking. At first it was hard to learn and remember those recipes but with my sharingan it was a piece of cake.

-It's really surprising, Sasuke! No wonder they call you a genius- Uzumaki praised his friend who blushed instantly by hearing that. Black orbs stared for a while at his teammate.

-N … Not so surprising if you know how to cook.

-Hmm. Still, I prefer ramen! Ramen is the best! I don't think there is something else that could taste better for me – Naruto said with self-conscious in his voice.

-He – Sasuke sighed- How do you know? Maybe you will find something better than this strange, fat soup?

-Something better than ramen!? It's a heresy teme!

-Naruto, I know you realize that in this world there are more delicious things than that strange soup with oil …

-Hey! Are you trying to say that Ramen is bad!? – Uzumaki said with irritation

-No. But if you'd like to eat something better I can cook for you –Sasuke offered with smile on his face. Then he looked at blond boy with sincerity and kindness. Naruto blinked several times in surprise. He didn't expect genius genin to offer something like that. What was his deal in it?

-What? Are you serious?

-I am, Naruto – Uchiha said reassuringly. Naruto looked at him with happiness in his eyes. He smiled at his friend.

-Really!?

-Yes, I've told you. If you don't mind we can eat together sometimes- Sasuke averted his eyes. He didn't want Jinchuuriki to notice his embarrassment.

-Of course I don't mind, Sasuke!

-Good. I could make everything you like. Expect ramen, you know?

-Wow! It's nice of you, Sasuke! Hmm – Naruto was thinking- You think you could do something from beef!?

-You are lucky, It's my spectacular dish- Uchiha smirked and looked again at this cheerful blond.

-Haha! Don't be so cocky, teme!- Naruto laughed and poked his friend on his arm- After all I am picky gourmet! I have perfect taste!

-Hm! You? I suppose your taste is limited only to ramen!- Sasuke laughed trying to make fun of Naruto. It was just jokey quarrel.

-You will see Teme!- Naruto said – Maybe it will be not something special but I want to taste it after all –blue-eyed said and thought about something again– How about we meet tomorrow?

-Tomorrow? You would like to come over?- Sasuke asked.

-Why not. We can buy some stuff and then you can show me your magical cooking!- Naruto laughed. Sasuke couldn't help and also giggled.

-You can count on it dobe, he – sharingan boy said and looked at blond. Then he stopped in the middle of their journey to home. Uchiha didn't want to leave like that. Uzumaki blinked and stopped also. He looked at his black-hair colleague and came closer to him

-Sasuke? What's wrong? Why did you stop?

\- … - Uchiha didn't answer. He was standing there and gaping at ground. He was thinking at something. Naruto frowned and looked at him, not knowing what happened to his teammate.

-Sasuke? What happened?

-Naruto? You see – Uchiha started slowly and raised his head. Then he averted his eyes again and started to look in other direction. He was red on his face. Jinchuuriki had no idea what was wrong with his friend.

-Hm?

-I wanted to ask you … about something – Uchiha continued looking indifferent way.

-About what? If it's about money forget it! I lost last money on that Perverted Hermit!

-No … It's not about money, Naruto – Uchiha said in murmur tone.

Uzumaki were observing taller boy. He acted strange. He had troubled look, blushed cheeks and was biting his lower lip. And in addition to that he seemed to sweat a little. Naruto widened his eyes.

-Sasuke!

-He!? – Uchiha startled by sudden shout

-Are you sick!? – blond boy asked in panic in his voice

-W … Why should I be … ?

-Because you are all red! And you sweat! Are you all right!? – blue-eyed boy asked and came closer to survivor. Uchiha shook your head and looked at energetic boy who looked worried about him. That made Sasuke more embarrassed but at the same time really happy about it.

-No … I am all right. Naruto … I wanted to ask you something. And it's important. But … - Sasuke looked at blue eyes with seriousness in his voice. Kitsune boy just stared at him

-Wh … What can be so important ?

-You know … For a long time I wanted to … To tell you something … - black-eyed boy just scratched the back of his head as he was saying – You know … I … I have been in …

-Hey! Sasuke! Naruto!

Somebody called. Two boy just looked behind their backs. Naruto noticed taller boy with brown, short hair and white dog sitting on his head. It was one of Uzumaki's rivals during chuunin exam. Sasuke seemed angry to see Inuzuka Kiba right now. He knew something about this wild boy. But he wasn't sure if he was right. Naruto didn't notice raven's anger. If he did he would be scared of Sasuke's reaction. But now, blond boy was happy to see one of his closest friends.

-Kiba! Hey, what are you doing here man!?- Naruto exclaimed happily coming closer to his doggy buddy. Uchiha noticed that taller boy was also happy to see Naruto. It was too happy in Sasuke's opinion. He knew

-I finished my mission, so Kurenai-sensei sent me home. What about you? You've finished too?

-Yeah!- Naruto asked brown hair boy, who just laughed.

-I guess you are a little better than before, Naruto.

-What's that supposed to me, dog breath! I am better than you!

-Shut up you twerp!

Naruto and Kiba started to fight but it wasn't serious. They had no idea that they were observed by furious Uchiha, who was on the verge of killing dog ninja.

-So, Naruto. What would you say about training together?- Inuzuka asked with a smile

-It would be great! I would kick you doggy ass once again!- Naruto laughed in reminder of defeating brown-hair who wasn't much upset about this.

-Hm! I am not the same person like during Chunin exam! This time I will take you down!

-We will se about that, Kiba!

-Hm! So when? Tomorrow?- Dog asked.

-Eee. No, tomorrow it's not good. I have plans with Sasu … - Naruto reminded himself. He look back at his companion who started to walking away. Naruto was surprised by it.- E … Sorry Kiba! I have to run!

-Hey! So when are we…

Naruto ran after walking Uchiha, who seemed to ignoring blond boy

-Oi! Sasuke! Wait!

-What do you want? You are annoying!- Uchiha stopped and looked back at bewildered Uzumaki who couldn't understand what was going on. Moments ago they were talking and …

-S … Sasuke? What happened?

-Not your business, fuck off! – Uchiha snapped at him and walked away. Uzumaki was stunned. He was staying in one place for couple of second trying to understand what came into his friend. Had he said something? Had he did something that could offend last survivor? He had to find out.

-Hey! Wait a minute!- Uzumaki ran after him again. When he caught up to him, blond boy just stopped him by griping his elbow- Why are you so pissed!? What did I do!?

Uchiha just look at him with upset look in his eyes. Uzumaki was worried. Yes, many times he saw pissed sharingan boy and he was usually the source of it, but now Naruto wasn't so sure if it was his fault.

-We were talking normally and you just walked away! What's wrong with you, teme!?

-What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!? Usuratonkachi! – dark boy said furiously and wrenched his arm from Uzuamki's grip. – You are annoying, bug off!

-Don't call me that just tell me what happened, you bastard!- Kitsune demanded, also angry.

-None of you business, loser!- Uchiha said and walked away again. Naruto was just standing and staring at his back.

-FINE! GO AWAY! BASTARD!

Still, it was a mystery for blond. He has been thinking for a long time what he did wrong with Uchiha. It was messed up but he knew he didn't anything wrong. So what happened? Boy with blue eyes just looked at Uchiha and noticed for a second that said boy was looking at him and pretending he wasn't. It made him angry but didn't want to ask Uchiha what was wrong. Sasuke was the one who lost control not him.

-"What's wrong with this idiot!?"

Naruto was clueless and stupid. Sasuke knew it. And also … he knew that he made something stupid as well. He couldn't let himself to lose control but he did. And it was fantastic chance to be alone with this cute blond. Unfortunately, he lost his chance. Why? Because he was jealous. Jealousy of Naruto. And this jealously was driving him crazy. He couldn't explain it but when he saw this sweet blond with that dog face … he couldn't hold it. Everything was going so good to the moment when he forgot himself.

-"Damn it! Damn it all! "- Uchiha shouted in his mind- "He is pissed with me! What should I do next!? How to apologize him! Why am I so jealous of him!? Why do I like him so much!?"


End file.
